<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Kill You by Soullessblasian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182734">I'll Kill You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soullessblasian/pseuds/Soullessblasian'>Soullessblasian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, But the still sexy kind idk, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Cumplay, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I only write at 2am so..., Light Angst, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Possessive Zeke Yeager, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shit goes down real fast tho, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Smut, Somnophilia, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Y/n has an OnlyFans, Zeke's kind of a perv, also thy're both quite well-off $$, but not that slow, can't think of any other tag rn, y/n's a bruh girl, y/n's also a bad bitch, zeke and y/n are phd students</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soullessblasian/pseuds/Soullessblasian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke's ecstatic to have found an amazing housemate thanks to his good friend Reiner. She's friendly, thoughtful, tidy, and well-mannered. He couldn't have asked for a better person to share his living space with. Little does he know, his perfect little housemate has some new secrets hidden up her sleeves since she's moved in...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Eren Yeager/Original Female Character(s), Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Original Female Character(s), Zeke Yeager &amp; Reader, Zeke Yeager/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. OMG, they were roommates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before we start, I wanna point out some things to make your reading experience a little smoother. I changed the age of some of the characters to help the story flow a little better.<br/>So, the age of most Characters are as follow:<br/>- y/n, reiner, bertholdt: 24 yrs<br/>- Zeke: 28 yrs<br/>- eren, mikasa, armin, annie, sasha, connie, Jean, Marco: 21 yrs<br/>Also, y/n is kind of a mix of reader-insert and oc. I'll try to keep her characteristics as neutral as possible but there will be some specific features like her height/stature, age, attitude, etc. because, well, it's MY story so i want y/n to share some of my features as well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You lightly tap your thumbs on the steering wheel, as your body grooves along to your playlist in your car. Today is the viewing of your potential new home. Reiner, your good friend since high school, had recommended the place to you when he heard that you were hunting for a place to stay during your doctoral program. Reiner had already told you many great things about the house and its owner as well as showed you many <em>many </em>pictures. You’ve also already spoken to Zeke over the phone to get an overview of the place. Now, you’re going to meet Reiner and Zeke, your prospective housemate, to make your final decisions.</p><p>According to Reiner, Zeke is also a PhD student, though he's already halfway done with his program while you’ve just started. You finally arrive at the small-town. You pulled up to the guard post and showed your identification. The place is in a great location and the neighborhood is absolutely stunning. The houses were beautiful, there’s a view that peers down onto the city from the hill that the village is built on, a gorgeous park next to a lake, a cycling track stretched throughout the small-town, and much more. </p><p>You parked your car in the driveway of your destination and walked up to the front gate. Before you could even ring the bell, the door buzzed open and you were greeted by Reiner with a wide smile. </p><p>“You’re early!” he exclaimed, “How was the drive here?” </p><p>“It was nice. The neighborhood is gorgeous!” you replied back, matching his enthusiasm. </p><p>“I’m glad you like it.” A smooth voice came from behind the giant man in front of you. </p><p>You tried to peek at the source of the voice over Reiner’s shoulder. Reiner stepped back to let you face the owner of the voice. </p><p>“y/n, this is Zeke. He’s the owner of the house,” he said. “Zeke, this is y/n.” </p><p>“Nice to meet you, y/n.” The tall bearded blonde stretched out his hand towards you,</p><p>The pictures Reiner showed you did him no service. You already thought that he was hot from the picture, but <em>damn</em>. </p><p>“Likewise” You replied back with a small smile, taking his hand into a handshake.</p><p> His large calloused hand swallowed yours in a delicate grip. You can’t help but trace your eyes along the veins from his hand up to his arms, holding the handshake for just a second too long. Reiner plopped his hand on your conjoined hand causing both you and Zeke to look at him confused.</p><p> “I felt left out,” Reiner muttered jokingly “Let’s take y/n to see her new place already!” </p><p>“<em> Potential </em>new place,” You let out a small laugh as Zeke gently pulls you in through the front gate and starts leading you towards the front door.</p><p>The front yard was mainly grass with some decorative flowers scattered around, split in the middle by a smooth pavement that leads to the house. The house was two-story and has a very modern contemporary feeling to it. It made you wonder how Zeke was able to afford a place like this. </p><p>“The house was a gift from my parents,” Zeke explained as if he’s read your mind. “I used to live here with my brother, Eren, but he moved out not too long ago.” </p><p>He leads you guys upstairs to where the bedrooms are. The house had 2 master bedrooms, one belonging to Zeke and the other to his brother, and 2 guest bedrooms. </p><p>“This room would be your bedroom if you were to decide to live here. I’d give you the second master bedroom but it's currently occupied by my brother’s belongings.” </p><p>The room was huge. You would’ve definitely thought this was one of the master bedrooms if Zeke hadn’t told you otherwise. The symphony between the white walls and the pearly marble tiles was screaming at you to take the deal. There’s a queen-size bed and to the right, there’s a huge glass wall that allows you to indulge in the view of the city below the mountain. To the left, there’s a wide closet with large mirrors on the doors. On the opposite side of the room, there’s a tall light grey bookcase next to a wide working table. A large fluffy bean bag lay in front of the bookcase and you could already see yourself lying on it while reading your favourite book.</p><p>“Where do I sign the contract,” you turned and asked Zeke with no hesitation making Reiner burst out laughing. Zeke let out a chuckle and led you down to the backyard. </p><p>The backyard was unreal. From the captivating view of the city to the bright green grass yard to the beautiful pool and hot tub. Not to mention a cool fire pit that sinks into the ground next to the patio. It was so spacious and well-decorated. You sat and talked to Reiner as you waited for Zeke to come back with the contract. </p><p>“You really like the place, huh?” Reiner asked with amusement. “I could tell from the way your eyes twinkle like a kid in a candy shop.” </p><p>“Dude, are you kidding me, of course, I like it! This place is literally my dream house!” You said enthusiastically “He could double the agreed rent price and I’d still take it in a heartbeat.”</p><p>“Damn, I guess I should go back and rewrite the contract then,” a deep voice came from behind your seat. </p><p>You turned around to be met with a smiling Zeke with a small stack of paper and pen in his hands. You read through the contract thoroughly(like the responsible adult you are) and talked to Zeke some more before signing it. </p><p>“The chores will be split accordingly but any heavy cleaning will be done by the cleaner,” Zeke said as he watched you effortlessly twirl the pen in your hand. “All the amenities are free for you to use anytime you’d like. You can bring your friends over anytime you wish to but please do warn me ahead of time if you’re bringing a large crowd.” </p><p>“That won’t be a problem. I barely have friends” You stated with a chuckle. </p><p>“Just treat the place like you own. You live here now. If you are ever uncomfortable with anything or have any problem with the place, don’t hesitate to tell me.” He gives you a warm smile. </p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind,” You replied. “I should probably go back now so I can start packing up.”</p><p>Both of you stood up and you looked up at Zeke with a smile. </p><p>“It’s really nice to meet you, Zeke. I hope we’ll have a great time living together.” </p><p>You give Reiner a hug and a wave to the two blonde men as you take your leave.</p><p> </p><p>~Zeke’s Pov~</p><p>I stood there and watched as my new housemate got back in her car and drove off. </p><p>“I can’t believe you managed to be friends with her,” I said as I lit up my cigarette, earning a gasp from Reiner. </p><p>“Are you insulting her? What's wrong with her? You were fine a second ago!” Reiner shot back.</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with her. I was insulting <em>you, </em> Reiner<em>. </em>Why would she befriend a meathead like you.” I sighed out the smoke. </p><p>“Oh,” Reiner replied, probably from embarrassment from overreacting. “Yeah, we were friends in high school and we’ve been drinking buddies ever since we were legally allowed to drink. She’s practically the little sister of the boys. We’re all very fond and quite protective of her.” </p><p>“The boys?” I chuckled at his choice of words. </p><p>“Yeah! She’s been one of the boys since the day she-” Reiner was abruptly cut off when his phone suddenly rang. “Oh hey, Bertholdt. What’s up” He answered the call. </p><p>I take a long final drag of my cigarette and head back to the house. Y/n, what an interesting girl. She managed to be accepted into the doctoral program at our university at such a young age but she’s also friends with muscle-brains like Reiner and his ‘<em> boys’</em>. Though, I can definitely understand their fondness of her. The way she looked up and smiled at me earlier nearly made my heart skip a beat. Her small stature that just barely reaches my shoulder makes me wanna tuck her in my pocket and keep her safe from the world. But there’s something about her aura that tells me she probably doesn’t need protection. </p><p>“Hey, Zeke. I gotta head out now. I’ll see you on y/n’s move-in day” Reiner popped his head into the living room. </p><p>I give him a small nod of acknowledgment. Two more days until y/n moves in. For some reason, it feels like I'm a kindergartener who just made a new friend at the playground and now can’t wait to spend my naptime next to them. An interesting girl indeed…</p><p> </p><p>~Move in day - Back to normal pov~</p><p>You load the last box of your belonging to the trunk of your car. ‘It’s finally move-in day’ you thought to yourself. When you got back from the viewing, you were so excited that you finished packing everything within that night, resulting in you having to live from your boxes for the next two days. That night, however, you had some trouble sleeping. You couldn’t stop thinking about Zeke. His large hand and the way it firmly but gently gripped on to yours. The way he occasionally pressed at your lower back lightly to guide you through the house fueled your touch-starved body with flames. His delicious muscular arms made you want to clutch on and never let go. His pectoral muscles ever so slightly stretch the white fitted t-shirt he was wearing (dat ziddies). He was a very attractive man. It was no surprise that you were attracted to him, though you didn’t develop any romantic attraction to him. You reached your new house with no problem. Your car has already been registered as a resident’s therefore you didn’t have to stop by the guard post today. As soon as your car parked in the driveway, Reiner and Zeke came out to greet you and help with your boxes. The two guys offered to bring the boxes while you stay and unpack them in your room. </p><p>“Ahh, I’m starving,” Reiner whined after putting down the last box. “So, which one of these is your sex toys” Reiner joked and you threw a ball of peeled tape at his mouth. </p><p>“Tape that thing shut,” You scoffed at him, making Zeke chuckle at the scene. </p><p>You checked your watch and it was already 15:00! You haven’t had anything to eat other than your morning tea and some toast so you decided to order something to eat. </p><p>“What do you guys wanna eat? Lunch’s on me today!” You announced. </p><p>“Fried chicken! Fried chicken!” Reiner started chanting. </p><p>“Okay! I heard you the first time, Reiner.” You say as you tackle him into a headlock and cover his mouth with your hand. </p><p>“What about you, Zeke?” You turn to the bearded man. </p><p>“Uh, Fried chicken’s fine by me” He replied, watching the 6’2, 210lbs(188cm 95kg) man struggle to get out of your headlock. He could hear a string of muffled ‘help me’s from Reiner. </p><p>“A large fried chicken set it is then!” You chirped, letting go of the large man and grabbing your phone. </p><p>“Make it two,” Reiner said bitterly as he moved to sit on your bed. </p><p>“So, er… um… how did you do that?” Zeke asked. </p><p>“Hmm? Oh, the headlock? I know jiu-jitsu,” you shrugged. </p><p>“She’s terrifying, dude,” Reiner chimed in. “She’s like 5’2 and half my weight but she’s probably strong enough to fight a bear and win.” </p><p>“I’ll have you know that I’m actually 5’3. Also, I’m not necessarily <em>that </em>strong. It’s obvious I could never beat you in terms of strength. The only difference is I use my brain and muscles to fight while you only use your muscles,” You corrected him as you started organising your books on the bookshelf. Zeke sat down next to you to help. “You could’ve very easily gotten out of my grip if you’d used your brain,” </p><p>“I don’t think it’ll help him much considering how his is probably muscles as well,” Zeke added, causing you to burst out laughing while Reiner sat there confused. </p><p>“Isn’t it a muscle?” Reiner’s genuine question made you laugh even harder. His confused and slightly embarrassed face brought tears to your eyes. You grabbed on to Zeke, who was now also laughing softly. You desperately gasped for air in an attempt to calm down. ‘<em> Cute’ </em>Zeke thought as he watched your hands latch onto his arms. </p><p>The doorbell rang and Reiner stood up “Whatever, nerds. I’m gonna go eat!” he said and headed out of the room. </p><p>“Let’s go,” you turned to Zeke and gently squeezed his arm as an encouragement. “Wait for me, Reiner! Don’t be mad~ ” You shouted and dashed to him, swiftly dodging boxes and obstacles and tackled the large man.</p><p>Zeke got up and followed you downstairs. As he watched you hang on Reiner’s back piggyback style, a small part of him wondered if you’ll be that close to him one day. Reiner lets you down at the base of the stairs and goes to get your food. </p><p>“Can we eat in the backyard?” You looked up at Zeke. </p><p>“Of course! It’s your house too now.” Zeke replied with a small smile. You happily skipped to the kitchen to prepare dishes and cutlery. Zeke followed you into the kitchen and opened the drink portion of the fridge. </p><p>“Water, soda, juice, or beer?” Zeke asked, already having an idea of your answer after seeing the way your head perked up at the mention of beer. </p><p>“We’re having fried chicken so it would only make sense to have a beer with it.” You replied with your arm crossed on your chest and one hand on your chin, nodding to yourself in approval of your excuse to drink. </p><p>His eyes involuntarily travel to the arm that crossed your chest. His eyes widened slightly when he noticed that you weren’t wearing any bras. He quickly turns away and grabs a couple of cans and heads to the back porch while you followed behind vigilantly. </p><p>“Guys?” Reiner’s voice echoed from the living room. “Backyard,” Zeke shouted back. </p><p>A few seconds later Reiner appeared with bags of your food in his hands. After laying everything out you guys start eating. You grabbed your chopsticks and dove straight to the spicy wings, occasionally sipping your beer. The three of you chatted about different things during your meal. </p><p>“Also, before I forget, do you have any plans this Saturday?” Zeke asked you. </p><p>“No, I don’t think so. Why?” you replied, curious as to why he suddenly asked. </p><p>“It’s Eren’s birthday and he’s going to have a party here. It’d be nice if you could join us.” </p><p>“That sounds fun! I’d love to join!” You exclaimed with excitement. You could’ve sworn you saw Zeke’s face light up when he heard your response. </p><p>“I’m also free, thanks for asking,” Reiner pouted. </p><p>“I didn’t ask ‘cause I assume that you’d be at your friend’s birthday, y’know, the one that you helped plan,” Zeke said matter-of-factly. </p><p>After finishing your meal, you guys decided to continue your conversations inside. “That was some good fried chicken,” you sighed happily, earning a hum from the two blondes. </p><p>“It wasn’t as good as the ones you made for my mom’s birthday a few years ago though,” Reiner said. </p><p>“Oh right! How’s Karina doing?” You asked, remembering the event. </p><p>“She’s doing fine. She and Gabi still ask me every day why you don’t come over anymore. She thinks that you’ve grown tired of us and stopped visiting,” Reiner shrugged, </p><p>“What?! You know I didn’t visit ‘cause I was busy with school! Did you tell them that?” </p><p>“Eh, I couldn’t be bothered.” </p><p>The more Zeke listened to your conversations with Zeke, the more it made him wonder how deep your friendship was with Reiner. </p><p>“Maybe you could make some for Eren’s party,” Zeke suggests. </p><p>“You definitely should!” Reiner almost begged. </p><p>“Sure, it's been a while since I've made them though so my skills may be a little rusty.” You replied. </p><p>The three of you continued talking about random things. You can’t help but keep your eyes trained on Zeke even when he wasn’t talking. His sarcastic remarks earn a giggle from you every time. His arm flexes ever so slightly when he reaches for the beer to bring to his lips. The way he licks the beer foam off the top of his lips and mustache sends butterflies to your stomach and nethers. Or when you guys make eye contact and his grey eyes just pierce through your soul. The sight of him just relaxing in his sweats and a black t-shirt drives you insane. You could tell that Zeke was eyeing you up as well. Because of how much you’ve been staring at him, you’d occasionally catch his eyes flickering down to your chest in your tight crop top or when he’d stare at your thighs that your shorts were doing no job of covering. Not to mention the way his eyes slightly darken when you pulled your hair into a high ponytail. The looks he gave your body sends shivers down your spine. </p><p>After a while, Reiner excuses himself to go back before it gets any later. Leaving you and Zeke alone in the house. Two people who’d just basically eye-fucked each other a minute ago, alone in the house. Both of you start to clean up any mess you guys have made earlier. You were cleaning the dishes while Zeke dumped the empty can into the recycling bin and started refilling the fridge. Your ears that were already flushed from the alcohol start to burn even hotter when you feel Zeke’s eyes on your body. </p><p>“I see you have a pretty high alcohol tolerance,” Zeke questioned with amusement in his voice. You wipe your hands dry and turn to Zeke with a grin on your face. </p><p>“I’ve had lots of practice,” You said placing your hands on the island separating from you, leaning on it slightly. </p><p>“Yeah?” Zeke softly responded with a smirk. <em> ‘Fuck’, </em>you thought. His ‘yeah?’ went straight to your already burning core. You simply gave him a playful eye roll and a small chuckle as you hung the rag on the sink. </p><p>“I’m gonna go take a shower so I can sober up and go to bed soon,” You told him. Zeke gave you a short nod and motioned his hand to the stairs. </p><p>You walked out of the kitchen with Zeke’s eyes still glued to your body. You went to your room and gathered all of your moving boxes as well as any debris left behind. You picked out your pyjamas for the night, which consisted of a small tank top and a pair of booty shorts, grabbed your towel, and headed to the bathroom at the end of the hall outside. You noticed Zeke’s room had light shining from underneath the door signifying that he was probably in his room. Ignoring the fact that the bathroom was right next to Zeke’s room, you went in, tucked your ponytail into a bun, and started showering. Your shower lasted a little longer than you had intended. You wrapped your towel over your body and left the bathroom. As if it was planned, a topless Zeke emerged from the stairs. </p><p>“Oh, I thought you’d be asleep already,” Zeke said when he noticed you. You responded with a quiet laugh, feeling awkward that you were only in a towel, trying your best to not look at his bare chest. Zeke discreetly looked at you as you walked past him. </p><p>“Also, I’m going to go for a run tomorrow morning. You wanna join me?” Zeke asked before you could slip into your room. </p><p>“Yeah, sure. What time?” You asked. It’s been a while since you’ve gone for a run so it’d be nice to get some cardio.</p><p>“Around 8 am. I’ll wake you.” You replied with an ‘okay’ and wished him goodnight. </p><p>As soon as you put on your pyjamas and set your alarm, you plopped on your bed and the scenes of today’s events replayed in your brain. Specifically the ones with Zeke in it. You could feel every cell in your body begging you to sleep with him but you know it could never happen. You’d hate to ruin your relationship with your new housemate just because you were horny. Though, you can't help but wonder if Zeke’s going through the same thing as you. And with that thought, your mind starts to drift off to a deep slumber…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading my work. This is my first story and it's been quite a while since I've actually written anything so please understand if it's not perfect. This chapter's kinda long-winded, I know. I wanted my chapters to be on the longer side but I guess I got a little too distracted with this one. But it gets better I promise. I'd love to hear your thoughts and (constructive)criticism if any. Chapter 2 will be up by Valentine's day. Thank you so much for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Old friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>3 days later than promised, sorry bout that, but here you go~  This time, the "Zeke's pov" just means that Zeke's the center of the pov. It's still in 3rd person k bye~ Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your slumber was interrupted by the sound of a knock at your door. In your disheveled-half awake state, you went to answer the door to be met with a shirtless Zeke. Zeke stood there silently for a few seconds, observing your appearance. Your bedhead is still very prominent, your skin and lips plump and flushed from a good night's rest, your soft and raspy ‘good morning’ triggered him to take a sharp breath. You looked absolutely vulnerable to him. </p><p>“Um, ahem,” Zeke cleared his voice. “I just wanted to remind you of our run,” He continued. </p><p>“Oh, right! We have a running date,” You replied back with a friendly chuckle, voice still raspy.</p><p>“Give me a minute to get ready, okay?” Zeke nods at you as a response, unable to say anything else.</p><p>You closed the door and proceeded to take off your top and threw it across your room. Suddenly, a knock came from the door again. You couldn’t be bothered to go retrieve your top so you open the door slightly and just poke your head out, hiding your torso behind the door. Zeke looked at you confused. He gently pushed your door open, curious of what you’re hiding behind it. His breathing stopped when he saw you standing there topless with only your arms covering your chest.  “Uh…” You panicked. Your ears start to burn when you see his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat as the bulge in his pants twitch. Zeke snatched off his glasses, grabbed your arm, and dragged you to the bed. He pushed you down and hovered over your body. </p><p>“If you don’t want this, you need to tell me now,” Zeke said with a deep voice. </p><p>He lowered his head and started breathing on your neck. One of his hands was playing with your ear while the other caresses your thigh. Your inner moral was screaming at you to stop... but you didn’t want to. You wanted him to touch you. ‘Fuck it’ you whispered as you remove your arms from your breasts and clasp them around Zeke’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. He desperately slammed his lips onto yours. His tongue swiped across your bottom lip and you opened your mouth to let him in. As you melt into the kiss, you could feel his tongue massaging all the erogenous zones in your mouth before pulling away, biting on your lower lip. You were a mess under him. You look at his darkened eyes and swollen lips. Your body was burning and begging for his touch. </p><p>You start kissing his neck. Zeke lets out a deep groan when you start sucking on a sensitive spot. His hands roamed your body, massaging your breasts and pinching your nipples. He repositioned your bodies so that he was sitting against the headboard and you were straddling him. You sink your hips down and start grinding on his now throbbing boner. Zeke lets out another groan before latching his mouth onto one of your nipples, his hand playing with the other one. You whimpered at the sensation and grabbed onto his broad shoulders for support. Zeke trails his kisses up your chest to your collarbone. He nibbles at the skin and gently sucks on the spot, leaving a mark on your skin. His hands squeezed your soft thighs causing you to let out a more desperate whimper.</p><p>“What do you want, baby?” Zeke teases you. His hand ghosted over your clothed pussy. You let out a small whine.</p><p>“You have to tell me, princess. How else would I know what you want” He said with a smirk. The pet name caused your ears to burn even hotter. His middle finger pressed on the damp spot of your shorts, sending shivers up your spine. </p><p>“I want you to play with my pussy,” you replied back, all shame thrown out of the window. </p><p>All you wanted at that moment was pleasure. Zeke hummed happily as he pushed you down onto the bed. He pulls off your shorts, making you gasp as the cold air hits your aching nethers. His lips press on your inner thigh, leaving wet kisses as he lifts your thighs up to your chest.</p><p>“You’re already dripping baby,” Zeke said and swiped his middle and ring finger from your entrance to your swollen clit. You bit your lips to muffle the moan that came out. “All this for me?” He asks before licking up your juice that was on his fingers.</p><p>Zeke groans at your taste. His head dove down your reddened pussy. Your head sank into the mattress when you felt his tongue lick a strip up your dripping cunt, circling around your sensitive clit. You slapped your hands onto your lips to hold back your moans. Zeke swatted your hands away.</p><p>“I wanna hear you sing. Don’t hide your voice from me.” He said, lifting his head up to bite down on your thigh. </p><p>His same two fingers prodded at your entrance. He slowly pushes his digits inside until he’s knuckles deep inside you. A groan left your swollen lips. He curls his fingers up to press on the spongy spot on your wall, making you see stars. Zeke’s eyes focus on your face, savouring your lewd expression. Sweet moans start spilling out your mouth as he pumps his fingers inside you, massaging your g-spot. He dips his head down and starts sucking and swirling his tongue on your clit again. The stimulations, combined with the wet noises made your eyes roll to the back of your head out of ecstasy. Your hands tugged on his hair. </p><p>“Zeke,” you whined out his name as you felt your high inching closer. Zeke groans into your pussy, his tongue moving at a faster pace. The vibration from his groan sent you over the edge with a loud cry. Your legs were quaking from overstimulation as he continued his actions to help you ride out your orgasm. Zeke finally lifts his head up after he’s satisfied. He opened his mouth but before he could say anything, a loud sound brought you to your senses. Your body shot up faster than lightning as your alarm rang in the background. You were completely alone in your room.</p><p>“What in the flying fuck was that?!” You asked yourself. You could feel an uncomfortable wetness between your legs. </p><p>You got out of bed and turned off your alarm. ‘6:00 am.’ There was still 2 hours before your run with Zeke. You headed to the bathroom to clean yourself and freshen up. As you were getting dressed you couldn’t help but think of the dream you just had. Did you just seriously have a wet dream about Zeke? You’re well in your 20’s and the last time you had a wet dream was when you were still a teenager with raging hormones. You threw on a sports bra and a pair of spandex shorts and left your room. You headed for the kitchen for a quick breakfast. There weren't many snack options for you to eat and you didn’t want to eat something heavy and be nauseous halfway through the run either. You decided to settle for some peanut butter with banana on toast and some iced tea(I highly recommend it as pre-workout btw). As you were eating your breakfast, you were so lost in your thoughts that you didn’t hear footsteps descending down the stairs and walking towards the kitchen. </p><p>“You’re up early,” Zeke said, his voice startling you out of your trance. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” He tilted his head to get a better view of your face. You were immediately reminded of your shameful dream when you looked into his eyes.</p><p>“Uh..yeah, ‘morning” You replied back avoiding eye contact. Blood rushed to your face as more and more of the remnant of your dream came back to you.</p><p>“You okay?” Zeke asked, </p><p>“Huh? Yeah, no, I’m good.” You replied back, clearly flustered by something. You take a sip from your ice tea. Zeke noticed that your eyes were darting around the room, looking at anything <em>but </em>him. He pulled out a bottle of water and chugged it down. However, water wasn’t the only thing he was drinking in. The sight of your firm body in your sports bra and shorts, those <em>damn tight little shorts, </em>nearly drove him crazy. He could still vividly remember the way you eye-fucked him last night. Now, your petite frame’s sitting on the barstool, kicking the air. You were clearly trying to ignore him for whatever reason and it’s making Zeke want to tease you.</p><p>“What, did you have a naughty dream about me or something?” Zeke asked jokingly to dissipate the silence. You spat out your tea and started violently choking on in. He quickly handed you some napkins for you to wipe yourself down. He was only joking but your reaction made it seem like either you were very offended by it or that <em> was </em> actually the case. </p><p>“W-w-what are you talking about? Why would I-I-” You stuttered while still coughing. Zeke chuckled, amused at your reaction. You were giving yourself away and you knew that the longer you stay there, the more obvious it’ll become. You quickly finish wiping down the counter.</p><p>“I-I’m gonna go warm up,” You said and left before he could say anything. </p><p>Zeke’s eyes studied your figure as you left the kitchen and walked out of the front door. After moving to a location you <em>thought </em>was out of Zeke’s view, you writhed around and let out a silent scream out of embarrassment. Well, unbeknownst to you, Zeke saw the whole thing.</p><p>“So fucking cute,” Zeke said to himself as he grabbed his water and headed back to his room to change.</p><p>A few minutes went by and you heard the front door open while you were stretching. Zeke was shirtless, <em> again</em>. He was wearing a pair of black knee-length running shorts with what seems to be red spandex underneath them. Your eyes inadvertently settled on his <em>very </em>visible bulge confined in his shorts. Startled by your own action, your eyes jerked to  He was definitely a sight to see. You noticed a tattoo on his left arm. It was an intriguing star-ish shape with a red outline.</p><p>“It’s the emblem of Eldia,” Zeke said when he noticed you were staring at his tattoo.</p><p>“It’s pretty,” You said, smiling up at him and walking to the front gate. Your smile made Zeke freeze for a few seconds, long enough for you to notice. “Let’s go?” You said holding the gate open for him.</p><p>“Yeah,” Zeke replied and followed you outside.</p><p>The two of you started with a light jog as you looked around, admiring the community. Zeke started speeding up a little to see how you’d react. You increased your speed to try to match his. As Zeke increased his speed, you did as well. Your competitive side took over your body as you had no intention of slowing down. You went from trying to match his pace to trying to overtake him. The both of you were outright sprinting at that point. After what felt like a mile-long sprint, you slowed down, before coming to a full stop. Your hands were resting on your bent knees as you tried to catch your breath while Zeke’s rested on his hips, tilting his head back.</p><p>“Not bad. You’re quite fast,” Zeke pants. “Still not as fast as me though,”</p><p>“Dude, look at your legs then look at mine,” you replied in between breaths. <em> Oh, he’s looking at them alright. </em>“It’s impressive I even caught up to you,” Zeke snickered at your retort. You stood back up and tilted your head back up to send Zeke a playful glare.</p><p>Zeke couldn’t help but let out a smirk when he saw your appearance. Your skin was flushed and glistening from sweat, your plump lips slightly parted. A bead of sweat rolled from your temple down to your chin. Zeke lifts up his hand and gently wipes the droplet from your chin. Your heart nearly split your chest open with how hard it’s beating. You quickly whipped your head away from his view.</p><p>“Naughty girl had a dirty dream about me, so now she can’t even look into my eyes huh?” Zeke teased.</p><p>“I didn’t-” You didn’t get to finish your obvious lie as Zeke interrupts you.</p><p>“I don’t really mind it honestly,” he winked and continued his track, leaving you there, stunned.</p><p>You rushed to follow him and continue your run. During your run, you got to admire the view of the lake and Zeke also took this opportunity to show you around the community. He showed you the parks, a cute little cafe, the community library, and more. You met some of your neighbours and exchanged some small pleasantries. On your way back, Zeke suddenly sped up his walking pace to see if you’d compete, and you did so as well, not wanting to lose. Both of you were speed walking but you were at a great disadvantage due to his longer legs. When the gate of your house came into view, you sprinted towards it surpassing Zeke.</p><p>“HA! I win!” You cheered, making Zeke chuckle. You were so cute to him.</p><p>“Somehow I knew you to be a competitive person,” he responded as he followed you into the house.</p><p>“I grew up as a middle child with two brothers. My whole life’s competition,” you said and headed straight for the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. “I didn’t expect you to be so athletic. Did you used to play sports?” You asked as you hopped on the counter to sit on it.</p><p>“Baseball,” Zeke said before chugging his water. </p><p>“I doubt baseball could give a physique like yours,” You diligently watched the way his throat bobbed with every gulp he took. Your eyes traveled down to his collarbone then to his eight-pack. Your eyes were savouring his body. </p><p>“I also served in the military for some time, almost made commander.” Zeke shrugged and smirked. He noticed your stares and he’s enjoying every second of it.</p><p>“Oh?”  You said and looked back up at him. You turned away almost immediately when you saw that he was now staring at you.</p><p>“You’re pretty athletic yourself,” Zeke said and moved closer to you. “I assume from martial arts?”</p><p>“Yeah, that and I used to play volleyball,” You say as you try to ignore his body that’s now towering over you by leaning back on your arms.</p><p>Zeke positioned himself between your legs and rested his hands on either side of your hips, leaning in slightly. He was <em>way </em> too close. Your heart was beating so loudly you were sure Zeke could probably hear it as well, your stomach was fluttering with anticipation. </p><p>“What martial arts do you do? Other than jiu-jitsu I mean,” Zeke cocked his head to the side to get a better view of your face.</p><p>“Uhm, I also do some taekwondo and muay thai,” you replied.</p><p>You could smell a hint of sandalwood and bergamot from Zeke’s cologne mixed with his natural musk. Zeke hummed at your response. With his proximity, you could almost feel the vibration from his throat. He was teasing you and you decided to bite back at his little tricks. Using your arm that was supporting you, you pushed yourself back up so that your face was only inches away from his. Zeke was taken aback by your sudden action.</p><p>“Why so interested War Chief?” You asked, glancing down to his lips then back to his eyes. Zeke smirked again.</p><p>“Just curious,” He answered, inching his hands closer to your legs. “I guess you kick my ass if I piss you off then,”</p><p>Zeke grabbed the back of your knees and dragged you closer so that your hips were almost pressed against his. You sat upright and placed your hands on his shoulders, lightly massaging them.</p><p>“I sure can,” You said and tilted your head slightly. </p><p>Zeke also tilted his head and drew his face closer to yours, his glasses almost slipping off. You smirked victoriously, proud that you managed to make him lose his own teasing game, and push his glasses back up his nose. </p><p>“We have grocery shopping to do so go get ready, Commander,” You said, punching his chest playfully.</p><p>Zeke grabbed your wrist before you could retrieve it back. You giggled and lifted your other hand up but Zeke caught it before you could give him another punch. He used your captured wrist to pull you closer to him. You peeled yourself away from his grip and jumped down. You dashed to the opposite side of the kitchen island and sent a playful wink along with an air kiss to Zeke to tease him some more before running out of the kitchen. Zeke stood there in the kitchen for a few minutes after you left. He tried to tease you but he fell for it instead. He sighed at his half-grown erection throbbing in his shorts. You were definitely going to be the death of him.</p><p>After you both have showered and Zeke has taken care of his <em> ‘problem’, </em>you hopped onto Zeke’s car and headed to the supermarket. You had on a white crop top, a pair of black low-waisted carpenter jeans, and some sneakers. Zeke wore a simple white crewneck t-shirt, a pair of black combat cargo pants with some white accents, and a pair of black combat boots. You made a cute remark about how you guys are matching, making Zeke chuckled in agreement. On the drive there, Zeke put on his playlist and to his delight, you seemed to have enjoyed them. He could see you nodding and singing along to the songs, your dainty little fingers tapping on your thighs. Once you’ve reached the supermarket, You grab a cart and follow Zeke inside. As you were walking around, the both of you received some gazes and stares from other shoppers. You even got approached a couple of times whenever you were apart from Zeke to which you politely declined all of them. You decided that you wanted some instant ramen so you left the cart with Zeke and went to the isle with instant food. While you were picking out a brand, you noticed a fairly suspicious man from your peripheral. You'd seen him a couple of times ever since you got to the store but you didn't think much of it. Analysing your surroundings, you realized that you were alone with him in the aisle. The man crept closer to you so you grabbed a random brand of instant noodles and started walking away. He rushed to grab your arm which you easily broke free from and shoved him away from you. </p><p>"What's your fucking problem?!" You raised your voice at him, annoyed that he grabbed you. </p><p>"Chill, girl. I just wanted your number," the man replied, raising both of his arms up. </p><p>You yelled at him to fuck off and turned to walk away. The man grabbed your arm again but before you could do anything, a large hand grabbed onto the man’s forearm causing him to let go of you. </p><p>"Don't touch her. She told you to fuck off," Zeke said with a menacing tone. Anyone with a pair of eyes could tell that the man would be no match for Zeke.</p><p>"What are you, her boyfriend or something?" The man said as he tried to free his arm from Zeke's unbudging grip. Zeke clenched his jaws out of anger and effortlessly squeezed the man's arm into a deathly grip causing the man to cry out.</p><p>"That's none of your fucking business," Zeke spat out before squeezing even harder. The man let out another loud cry as he fell onto his knees, apologizing profusely.</p><p>"Okay that's enough, Zeke," you cut in, gently holding his arm and looking up at him. If he squeezes any tighter, that arm would probably snap like a twig. "Please, I'm okay now"</p><p>Zeke looked into your eyes, his expression softening but his grip is still just as tight. Once he's sure that you're fine, he finally lets go of the arm that was in his grip before bringing his hands to delicately inspect your arm for any marks. You reassured him that you were fine and suggested to continue your shopping. </p><p>"But seriously, thank you so much for helping me. To be honest, I wouldn't have known what to do if he'd gotten more aggressive," you say as you looked at him before looking down. "As well as I know self-defense, it's still terrifying to be in those situations. I hate to imagine what it'd turn out like if you weren't here,"</p><p>"Don't think about it. What the man did was repulsive. I know that you're no damsel in distress but I'd be damned if I just let that happen right in front of my own eyes." Zeke reassured you. You gave him a warm smile causing Zeke to pat your head.</p><p>"How'd you know that I needed help anyway?" You asked, grabbing the cart to push it.</p><p>"Well, I was already walking to you when I heard you yelling. You didn't seem like the type who'd be loud for no reason so I knew something was up," Zeke answered. He walked behind you and grabbed onto the cart handle, trapping you between his arms. You looked up at him, confused. </p><p>"I'm not letting you out of my sight again," Zeke said before pushing the cart. </p><p>You let out a giggle and tried to push his arms away to which Zeke didn't budge. </p><p>“You young kids make such a cute couple. You remind me of my husband and me when we were younger.” An old lady who was nearby commented with a smile. You and Zeke looked at each other and blushed. Both of you thanked the lady with a small laugh.</p><p>“Damn, I guess we have to get married now,” Zeke joked and you slapped his arm. “What? The lady approved of us.” You rolled your eyes playfully at him. You allowed him to confine you as you guys finished your shopping, but managed to slip out before reaching the cashier. </p><p>"What time will the party be tomorrow?" You asked Zeke.</p><p>"They'll probably start coming at around 4-5 pm," Zeke replied as he effortlessly reversed into the garage and parked next to your car. </p><p>You got out and started helping him carry the groceries out. As you guys were putting the groceries away, you asked Zeke some questions about his brother. The more you hear about Eren, the more he reminds you of someone who knew. You brushed your suspicions off, plopped down on the couch, and turned on the television. You opened Netflix that you and Zeke decided to share and started browsing. You settled on Saiki K and Zeke dropped down next to you, handing you a cup of hot tea. You guys ordered some Lunch and ate together. Episodes pass by as you and Zeke start making yourselves comfortable on the couch. Zeke had his arm draped over the back of the couch behind you, you had one of your legs draped over Zeke’s, and your hand softly playing with the buckles on his pants. Time passes, and Zeke occasionally looks at you questionably when you laugh at little random things, you start to doze off. Your head slowly falls onto Zeke’s shoulder. Zeke notices this and pulls you closer so you're more comfortable. He grabs the remote and changes the show as you take a nap on him. </p><p>“Y/n, wake up,” a hand gently shakes your shoulder.</p><p> You open your eyes to see Zeke smiling at you. Embarrassment washed over you when you realised you actually fell asleep.</p><p>“I made us dinner. Let’s eat first then you can go back to your room and sleep, okay?”</p><p>“Uh, okay,” you replied, covering your red ears. Not a lot of people have actually seen you asleep other than your really close friends and some family members. Whenever there are others around, it’s always been an unconscious effort to never fall asleep in front of them. It’s mostly just a deep-seated trust issue that’s caused you some misunderstandings in your relationships before. You were genuinely surprised that you actually felt comfortable and safe enough to sleep next to Zeke. </p><p>You sat down and started conversing with Zeke as you eat. You got along with him very well. Even when you have conflicting views so still managed to calmly(maturely) discuss it and get to the middle ground without any anger, which is impressive given that you have quite a temper.</p><p>After finishing your dinner, you both cleaned up and started preparing for tomorrow’s party. You prepared the areas as well as prepared the kitchen for tomorrow. Once everything was in place, you both said your goodnights and went to bed.</p><p> </p><p>Today was Zeke’s brother’s birthday. You got up early to help Zeke and Reiner prepare everything for the party. As you prepared your special chicken, Reiner and Zeke walked into the kitchen.</p><p>“You need any help?” Reiner asked sitting on the barstool.</p><p>“No, not yet at least.” You replied. You put the chicken into the oven once you were satisfied with the preparation. Zeke grabbed two bottles of water and handed one to you. </p><p>“What about me?” Reiner asked, feigning offense.</p><p>“You got legs don’t you?” Zeke asked back.</p><p>“And she doesn’t? I see how it is. you found a new friend so Reiner’s unimportant to you now, is that it?” Reiner retorted and pretended to wipe a tear.</p><p>“Honestly?” Zeke paused for a second and responded, making you laugh out loud.</p><p>“Jeez, don’t answer it anymore,” Reiner said watching you work on the sauce. You took out a teaspoon, dipped it in the sauce, and handed it to Reiner.</p><p>“Taste,” You told him. He obliged and took the spoon into his mouth. His eyes widened and he groaned into the spoon.</p><p>“That’s the taste that I’ve missed,” Reiner said as he stretched his arm out to get another spoonful of the sauce. </p><p>You slapped his hand away and handed another spoon to Zeke. He gladly took it. Zeke was definitely impressed with your skills. You took off your apron and set it aside.</p><p>“I’m gonna go get ready, can you guys just coat the wings with the sauce once they’re done?”</p><p>The both of them agreed and you took your leave. After taking a shower, you stare at your closet, contemplating what to wear. You wanted to dress up but still be comfortable. You decided on a short ribbed lavender dress with buttons with a pair of white mesh socks and a matching platform sneaker to put on when you go outside. You grabbed your makeup bag and put on your regular everyday makeup.</p><p>You were walking past the hallway to the living room where Reiner and Zeke were sitting when you heard the gate buzz. You walk to the front door to see the guest. When you opened the door, both you and the person behind the door froze. You were greeted with a pair of familiar bright green orbs and dark brown hair. </p><p>“Y/n?” Eren asked in disbelief before setting down the packs of beer in his hands, then tackling you into a tight bear hug, lifting you off your feet. “It’s been <em> years </em> since I’ve seen you!” You were still too shocked to say anything, you could only hug him back. </p><p>“Eren, I’ve missed you too but I can’t breathe,” You finally said, tapping his back. </p><p>Eren still refused to release you. Zeke and Reiner walked to the front door to see what the commotion was about. Zeke was very confused to see his housemate being crushed in his brother’s arm. </p><p>“What’re you doing here?” Eren asked as he put you down.</p><p>“I live here,” You answered. Eren turned to look at Reiner and Zeke.</p><p>“Since when?! Did you know about this?” He exclaimed, targeting the second question at Reiner.</p><p>“He was the one who introduced her to the place,” Zeke laughed. </p><p>“But why didn’t you tell me Zeke’s brother was Eren?” You lightly punched Reiner’s shoulder.</p><p>“Zeke said it was Eren, didn’t he?” Reiner shrugged. All of you stared at Reiner in disbelief.</p><p>“How was I supposed to know that he’s the same Eren, you muscle-brained giant, they look nothing alike.” You shouted and leaped towards him. Before Zeke could stop you, Eren grabbed you from mid-air. He held you against his waist as he walked into the house. </p><p>“Shoes,” You and Zeke said at the same time. Eren rolled his eyes and kicked off his shoes. When he got to the living room, he dropped you down onto the couch</p><p>“You’ve grown quite a bit huh-” You were cut off when Eren hugged you again.</p><p>“And you haven’t grown at all,” Eren said in a condescending tone. You looked at him, offended.</p><p>“You little shit!” You seethed at him, grabbing his head and tussling it around.</p><p>“You came quite early, It’s barely 4 pm,” Zeke pointed out, still having trouble wrapping his head around the fact that you and Eren were friends, a very close one at that.</p><p>“Well, I didn’t wanna be late to my own party. Plus, I came by to see if you guys needed help,” Eren replied. His arms were still wrapped around you which irked Zeke every time he glanced down at it. </p><p>It’s been almost 2 years since you’ve last seen him. You occasionally text but you haven’t actually met in a while. </p><p>“Have...you guys known each other for a long time?” Zeke asked, curious about your story.</p><p>“I’ve known him ever since he was a tiny little freshman in high school during my junior year. He was such an angry and fervid soul and I found it hilarious.” You said with a bright smile on your face. “Anyways, so he got into a fight with some of the problematic seniors at school, I helped him, we both got in trouble, and I’ve basically adopted him ever since,”</p><p>“He’s also been attached to her ever since,” Reiner added. “He even followed her into the same university,”</p><p>“Yeah, I dropped out as soon as she graduated and left though,” Eren shrugged.</p><p>Before you could continue your conversations, the doorbell rang, indicating that the other guests had arrived. Eren and Reiner got up and went to greet them. Zeke turned to you and stretched out a hand to help you stand up. </p><p>“I didn’t get to say this earlier but you look great,” He said, secretly hoping to get you to pay some attention to him. </p><p>“You think so? Thanks,” You chirped and gave him a twirl while still holding his hand. Zeke felt his heart flutter at your cuteness. You two talk for a while about nothing in particular</p><p>“Hi, Zeke,” Another familiar voice spoke up from behind you. You turned and your smile dropped as soon as you saw the owner of the voice. “Oh, y/n? I didn’t expect to see you here!” Monnie... your high school arch-nemesis. </p><p>“Great,” you whispered to yourself sarcastically before giving her a dry polite laugh. “Haven’t seen you in a while, Monnie.”</p><p>“O-M-G, I’ve missed you,” the girl squeaked, “Did you miss me?” she asked and tried to give you a hug.</p><p>You dodged it and gave her another dry laugh. You didn’t give her an answer. You hated each other with a passion in high school, so of course you didn’t miss her. Zeke could tell from the silence that you two didn’t get along.</p><p>“Uh-” Zeke started before being interrupted.</p><p>“Are you here for Eren’s birthday?” Monnie asked in a high-pitched voice, laced with contempt.</p><p>“Yeah,” you replied, having no intention of entertaining her.</p><p>“Oh, that’s nice. Anyways, what were you guys talking about?” She asked before latching on Zeke’s arm. Your eyes darken at the sight and adrenaline shot throughout your body. </p><p>“I didn’t know she was your type,” You said to Zeke bitterly, raising an eyebrow at the intertwined arms, then back at Zeke. He awkwardly detached her arm from him.</p><p>“I was -” Zeke tried to speak.</p><p>“We were just complimenting each other” You interrupted him, irritated. You had no idea why you were so angry. Maybe you were jealous of the way she grabbed Zeke earlier</p><p>“Zeke does look amazing. You look great too but don’t you think you’re trying too hard?” Monnie said, making you tilt your head, face scrunching up into a ‘??’ expression. “I literally just threw my outfit on without even looking, like, I barely have any makeup on right now.” </p><p>She’s always been the type who’d try to put other girls down whenever a boy’s around. She hated you because that has never worked with you. You were about to respond when you were interrupted.</p><p>“Monnie? What are you doing here?” Eren appeared out of thin air.</p><p>“Huh? I’m here for your party silly,” She laughed.</p><p>“I didn't invite you though?” Eren said, making you spit out a laugh. </p><p>“Eren, don’t be rude.” Zeke scolded the brunette.</p><p>“I’m not. She’s the one who came uninvited,” Eren retorted back. “Anyways I’m here to grab y/n. Armin and Mikasa just arrived. I wanna surprise them,” He said, pulling you out. </p><p>“I heard about the party from Floch,” Monnie said, embarrassed.</p><p>“I really don’t care. Stay if you want to.” Eren replied before dragging you away.</p><p>Zeke was stuck in a conversation with Monnie for a while before he was able to escape. To be honest, Zeke wasn’t too fond of her either. She was way too...pretentious for him. He walked out to the front yard, pulling out a cigarette. </p><p>Your reunion with Armin and Mikasa was great. The two were very surprised to see you again and you were very surprised to be introduced to Mikasa’s new girlfriend, Jennifer. After talking for a while, you excused yourself and went to get a drink. A hand lightly tapped your shoulder.</p><p>“Hey,” You turned and a man with light brown hair smiled at you. “This might sound silly but do I know you from somewhere?” He said cheekily.</p><p>“I don’t think so,” You replied with a small laugh. You didn’t really know any of Eren’s friends other than Armin and Mikasa. You only knew them because the trio was inseparable, and Eren always followed you everywhere so naturally, the other two did as well.</p><p>“That’s weird. You look very familiar somehow,” The man said rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m Jean by the way”</p><p>“Y/n” you replied, extending your hand to him. “Let’s go sit, yeah?” you said after shaking his hand. You walked to the firepit as Jean followed. You hopped down and sat on the cushion.</p><p>“OH!” Jean exclaimed, startling you. “I know where I remember you from,” Jean said excitedly. </p><p>You looked at him, expecting a cringey pickup line.</p><p>“You’re y/u(your username) on OnlyFan, right? I’m subbed to you” Your eyes went wide at his question. That <em>is </em>your account. How was he able to tell it’s you. </p><p>“No idea what you’re talking about,” you said, standing back up.</p><p>“It is you, I’d recognise that mole behind your knees anywhere.” <em> Fuck. </em>You grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him to an area with fewer people.</p><p>“Can you shut up,” you scolded him.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you. I won’t tell anyone, don’t worry.” He promised you. </p><p>“You better not,” you sighed before leaving the corner. </p><p>You bumped into Monnie as you were trying to leave. She quickly scurried away as if she was hiding something. You saw Zeke walking into the backyard looking for something. As soon as he spotted you, he motioned for you to go to him. You obliged and made your way towards him.</p><p>“I need help with Eren’s cake,” He said after pulling you into the kitchen. “Can you bring the cake to Eren when I turn off the yard light?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah, okay,” you nodded. </p><p>You were kind of disappointed that that was all he said to you. You didn’t know what you actually expected to hear from either so you just grabbed the cake and lit the candles. You stood there and smiled at Zeke with the cake on your palms. Zeke smiled back at you and brushed a strand of hair out of your face before turning off the bright light. The lights were a cue for Eren’s friends to start singing the birthday song. You walked out, singing along, and stopped right in front of Eren. You lifted the cake for him to blow out the candle when the song ended. The lights turned back on as soon as the candle went out, revealing a blushing Eren. </p><p>“Aww, is our little Eren blushing~” You jabbed him with your elbow. He bent down and hid his face in your hair, making you laugh out loud.</p><p>“I’ll take that for you~” A girl with a ponytail walked by and took the cake from your hands.</p><p>“Hey, idiot, that’s not your cake!” A boy with shaved gray hair shouted as he and a blond boy chased after her.</p><p>You turned to Eren and gave him a tight hug to which he just picked you up and walked to the firepit. He sat down and set you on his lap, still refusing to let go. The others followed him and soon everyone was sitting around the firepit with Zeke sitting right next to you.</p><p>“Eren, my dress.” You said as you felt your dress riding up. Instead of letting you go, Eren used his hand to cover up your almost exposed butt. You could swear you saw Zeke’s expression darkened at Eren’s action. You pinched Eren’s arm forcing him to let you go. You stood up and fixed your dress but before you could move somewhere else, Eren pulled you down to his lap again. You sat there, defeated.</p><p>“Why even bother covering it up,” an irritating voice spoke up, interrupting everyone’s conversation. Both you and Eren shot a glare at Monnie.</p><p>“Didn’t you already sell your innocence away on your OnlyFans?” Monnie said smugly in a disgusted tone. </p><p>Your eyes immediately darted to Jean, who looked as surprised as you were. He shook his head and then you realised. That bitch eavesdropped on your conversation with Jean, you thought to yourself. You glanced at Zeke only to find him staring at you with a mysterious look. He didn’t seem weirded out, just surprised or maybe, intrigued?</p><p>“What’s your point?” Eren spoke up.</p><p>"I mean, she has an onlyfans account-"</p><p>"And? I'm subbed to her, so is Jean. What about it?" Eren continued.</p><p>"Don't you think it's repulsive? Who'd want to be with someone who's basically a whore" Monnie laughed out.</p><p>"Um, I also have an Onlyfans account and I'm dating Mikasa," Jennifer mentioned and Mikasa nodded.</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"I also wouldn’t mind it at all," Zeke chimes in, earning 'oooh's from the group. "I'll even probably help her with it." </p><p>You were overjoyed with the support that they gave you. The way they defended you made you very grateful to have friends like them</p><p>"That's embarrassing," you seethed out. "Guess it didn't turn out the way you intended huh,"</p><p>"I don't need to explain myself to a slut like you," Monnie scoffed and rolled her eyes.</p><p>"If I'm a slut, then what are you," you said, getting out of Eren's lap. "You'd pounce on anything that's walking on two legs with a penis in between them yet you'd act all innocent like you're the purest person alive,"</p><p>Monnie rolls her eyes again, pissing you off.</p><p>"Yeah, keep rolling your eyes bitch, maybe you'll find a brain back there. So what, if I'm a slut? It's my body. If I wanna get paid for letting people view it then I fucking will. How does that affect you," you continued. </p><p>Everyone watched you with wide eyes, Eren would be munching on popcorn if he had some. You were drilling into Monnie and had no intention of letting her out alive.</p><p>"Just say that you're insecure and move on,"</p><p>"Why would I be insecure," Monnie scoffed again.</p><p>"Probably because you know that any of your exes would rather pay to watch me than ever get in bed with a slut-shaming bitch with teeming insecurities who can't mind her fucking business like you," you replied back in a mocking tone. “How many times have you tried that ‘<em>pick me, choose me </em>’ bullshit with me? When has it ever worked out great for you? That’s exactly the type of the ‘I peaked in high school’ mentality that pisses me off. Maybe you’d get picked if you stop deflecting your own insecurities to others, huh? You’re a grown-ass woman, act like one.”</p><p>She shrieks and lunges at you. You were about to retaliate when Eren held you back knowing what the outcome would be if you get into a physical fight. Jean was holding back Monnie.</p><p>"That's enough, Monnie, you need to leave. You came to my party uninvited and <em>still </em>had the audacity to start a fight with someone who's important to me. Disrespecting her in her own house at that," Eren snarled at her. “Floch, get her out of here,” Eren gestured at a boy with an auburn head. He grabbed her and dragged her away.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Zeke asked you with a gentle tone. </p><p>His voice calmed you down quite a bit. You nodded at him before turning to Eren.</p><p>“Sorry I ruined your party,” You whispered.</p><p>“Are you kidding me? That was amazing! I’ve missed seeing you flaming up someone. This is like my favourite birthday party now,” Eren reassured you.</p><p>The party went back to its good mood very quickly. Some of Eren’s friends came up to ask for your OF link to which Eren decided who gets to have it and who doesn’t like he’s your manager. You left it up to Eren and he whispered to you,</p><p>“I expect a 40% commission for each of the new subs,” you punched his arm making Eren rub his arm and pout.</p><p>“30%, take it or leave it,” you replied.</p><p>“Deal” Eren went around promoting to his friends while you went to grab a new drink.</p><p>Eren noticed Zeke occasionally glancing at you and him, then looking away. He opened his phone and opened Zeke’s contact.</p><p><em> ‘Hey, you want it as well don’t you’ </em>Eren texted him</p><p><em> ‘?’ </em>Zeke responded unsure of what to answer. Of course, he wanted it but he didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable.</p><p><em> ‘It’s @y/u, you’re welcome’ </em> Eren said and attached a link. </p><p>
  <em> ‘Don’t worry, she’s fine with it.’ </em>
</p><p>Zeke stared at the link. He told himself to check it out later, right now he just wanted to talk to you. He looked around the yard searching for the girl in a lavender dress. You were leaning against a pillar with a drink in your hand, listening to a conversation between Mikasa, Armin, and some others. As soon as you spotted Zeke staring at you, you quickly squeezed out of the conversation and walked to him.</p><p>“Hey,” you said to him.</p><p>“Hey,” he replied back. </p><p>You both stood there without saying anything else. You let out a laugh, breaking the silence.</p><p>“Are you feeling better now?” Zeke asked, pulling you away from the crowd.</p><p>“Yeah,” You smiled at him. </p><p>Zeke gently pats your head making your heart flutter.</p><p>“I’m sure you probably don’t care but it doesn’t bother me at all. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable with me,” </p><p>“I know. Thanks for saying it,” you grabbed his hand from your head. “I don’t care about the others but I’m glad that you’re fine with it,”</p><p>“And why’s that?” Zeke teased, bending down so his face is closer to yours.</p><p>You gave him a shrug and pulled him back to the crowd. The two of you went back and enjoyed the rest of the party before retiring to your respective room after all the guests have left. Eren and Armin passed out on the couch. Mikasa and Zeke had to carry them back to Eren’s room while Mikasa occupied the 2nd guest bedroom with her girlfriend. You went back to your room and passed out as well.</p><p> </p><p>~Zeke’s pov(yay)~</p><p>After everyone went to bed, Zeke headed back to his bedroom and took a long shower. Many things happened today. So many that even he has trouble wrapping his head around. He didn’t expect you and Eren to know each other, let alone be <em>that </em>close to each other. The way you asked if Monnie was his type was stuck in his mind. ‘Maybe I should’ve said something’ Zeke thought to himself. The way you chewed up her for shaming your OnlyFans account was satisfying to watch. That’s right! Your OnlyFans link!. Zeke quickly left the shower and rushed to grab his phone. Zeke hesitated for a few seconds before deciding to subscribe to you. Most of the pictures were just of you in bikinis or lingerie posing in suggestive poses. That alone was enough for Zeke to feel his throat go dry and the crotch of his shorts tighten. However, there were some pay-per-view videos that do cost quite a bit. Some of them went up to $200 to watch and even those have quite an amount of likes. Zeke thought fuck it. He’s come this far, might as well go all the way. </p><p>He picked a random video that’s not too expensive and went for it. His jaws dropped upon seeing the video. It was a clip of you showing off your lingerie then you started playing with yourself. You were pinching your nipples through your sheer bralette and Zeke's hand snaked its way into his shorts, palming his throbbing erection. Your hand slowly glides down your body to your clothed pussy. As your hand starts to rub your pussy over the lace of your panties, Zeke starts to pump his aching shaft in his hand as well. His eyes were glued to the screen as he watched your every move. you dip your hand inside your panties and started slowly rubbing your clit. Zeke could see your arousal start to seep through the lace, making his mouth water.  Wet noises and soft moans echoed from his phone when your hand started moving faster. Zeke followed your actions by pumping his cock at a faster pace. Your hips buckle against your own hand, desperate for release. Your legs start to quiver and even through the fabric, Zeke could see the way your pussy was pulsating, begging to clench around something. Oh, what he would give to see that in real life. Your body quakes and you let out a loud moan as your orgasm washes your body. The sight of you squirming as you cum sent Zeke over the edge. His cum spilling out of his reddened tip and looking on his abdomen. </p><p>Zeke wiped off the traces of his semen and felt his eyelids grow heavy. After cleaning up, Zeke decided to retire for the night with his last thought being of you and what you'd look like cumming in front of him in real life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y/n really heard Cardi say "broke boys don't deserve no pussy, I know that's right" and took that personally.  Next chapter things will start to get a little weird so...get ready for that hahaha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. It'll probably be a week or two until the next update but I'll try to make it worth while haha.<br/>Also, when i switch the pov to Zeke's, do you prefer it in 1st person like in chapter 1 or in 3rd person like in this one? I personally find it more natural to write in 3rd person but I wanna know what you guys think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Your sleeping Figure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, I'm so sorry about the LONG ASS delay. I had to deal with some personal stuff, had a pretty bad depressive episode, and just became bed-ridden for like 3 whole weeks haha. That combined with my adhd, I just kinda.... malfunctioned. It took me a while to start writing again(ngl I even forgot about it at one point) but I'm better now lol. I'm really sorry if it's affected the quality of writing of the story. I just hope it's not too disappointing lol I've changed the plot quite a lot as well so there's that. anyways enjoy~ k byee</p><p>cw: some dubious consent somnophilia</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Morning came with a bright ray of sun that peeked through your curtains. You woke up feeling sluggish and queasy from the night before. Even though you didn't get drunk, the amount of alcohol you took in was enough to make you feel a little sick. You went to the bathroom to freshen up and headed downstairs to grab a bottle of water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was still early in the morning so you weren't expecting to see anyone but to your surprise, Zeke was already up and sitting in the living room watching the morning news with a cup of coffee in his hand. His eyes were on the screen but his mind seemed to be wandering around somewhere else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Morning," you said out to him. Zeke seemed a little startled by your voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Morning," Zeke replied, tilting his head from the couch. "How're you feeling?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm good, just a little dehydrated," you said before walking into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grabbed a bottle of water and headed back to the living room to sit next to Zeke on the sofa. Zeke's body visibly stiffens at your proximity making you quirk an eyebrow at him. You ignored his rigid form and diverted your attention to the television. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every now and then you could see Zeke's not-so-subtle glances your way. He didn't seem uncomfortable, just... unusually quiet. You haven't known him for too long but his silence still seemed off since normally he'd be making sarcastic jokes, teasing you, or at least making discussions with you. He was fine yesterday so you didn't understand why he was behaving differently now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're awfully quiet today," you finally spoke up. "You're gonna make me think that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> had a wet dream of me," you joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke lets out a loud laugh. Perhaps </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> loud. He didn't have a wet dream about you but he did, however, literally masturbated to you a few hours ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gave him a goofy side-eye. "Do you feel awkward now because you know my secret?" You asked, shuffling your body on the sofa to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I..." Zeke drags out. His eyes quickly glanced down to your semi-exposed thighs that peeked out of your oversized shirt. "I don't feel awkward at all. In fact, I'm quite envious of how successful you are with it,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How'd you know I'm successful with it, hmm?" you teasingly narrowed your eyes and scrunched your nose, pulling your face dangerously closer to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke seemed taken aback by your question. He had just outed himself to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eren might've sent me a link," Zeke said as he adjusts his glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow he really wants that commission huh," you shook your head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke looked at you, slightly worried. "Hey, I'm not complaining if you checked it out. More money for me," you shrugged and gave Zeke a friendly punch on his shoulder. “Plus, if you’re envious of my success then you should open an account. If not then maybe even…” You trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe even?” Zeke asked, amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe even help me with mine,” You replied. Though you answered nonchalantly, your ears were burning from embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You set your bottle on the coffee table and started scrolling through your phone, pretending like you said nothing. Zeke stared at you for a few seconds, astonished. He turns back to the</span>
  <span>television, your comment still replaying in his head. Every now and then Zeke would make small comments on the contents of the news to which you responded accordingly. Zeke can’t help but focus on the small hand gesture you make as you talk. Your legs shift around and your knee unintentionally comes into contact with Zeke’s. You noticed his leg tense up followed by a quiet sharp breath. Confused, your eyes trace down his body, stopping at the junction of your legs. You let out a small smirk before subtly pressing on his legs slightly harder and softly caressing his legs with yours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke shot you a </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you remember too well from the day before. His pupils dilated so widely it was almost as if he was intoxicated. You pretended to not notice his stare and continued talking, feigning innocence. Zeke presses his leg back on you and inches his hand closer to your thighs as he listens to your ramble. He rests his hand atop your mid-thigh, giving it a light squeeze before lifting it up and crossing it over his. His warm calloused skin sent butterflies coursing through your whole body. You tried your very best to hide the shivers but, apparent from Zeke’s satisfied expression, he’s taken notice. Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>conversation</span>
  </em>
  <span> dragged out for a while until it was interrupted by a set of footsteps descending down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you losers doing up so early,” Eren said in his groggy morning voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s almost 11,” Zeke replied, retracting his hand back at light speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, on a Sunday?” Eren retorted matter-of-factly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes at his comment and turned back to your phone. Eren heads to the fridge and grabs the orange juice carton. He started chugging it and walked back into the living room, sitting down next to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Eren, at least pour it in a glass,” Zeke said, sighing at the brunette boy. Eren continues to drink from the carton while staring at Zeke with a stoic expression causing Zeke to let out another defeated sigh. You bite your lip in an attempt to hold in your laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t look at me. She’s the one who raised me this way.” Eren finally said after satisfying his thirst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT-'' You gasped. “Don’t you dare blame me for your lack of basic human decency,” You scolded jokingly and pinched his cheeks, earning ‘ow’s and ‘im sorry’s from the brunette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once you let go of his cheeks, Eren rubbed on the spot and pouted at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, does it hurt? Come here. Let me see,” you mocking cooed and held out your arms to him. He let out a puff and turned his head away from you like a peevish child. “Fine. Suit yourself,” you said plainly, turning back to Zeke. Eren quickly got off of his seat, grabbed your hands, and rested his head on your lap. You pulled your hands back, completely ignoring his presence, and started talking to Zeke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've been meaning to ask you this, your tattoo, the emblem of Eldia," you started, poking the red line on the blonde's arm "does it have a special meaning?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, yeah, it's a nine-pointed star. A symbol my ancestors, the Eldians, used to have to distinguish themselves from the Marleyians." Zeke replied, occasionally glancing at Eren every time he tries to get your attention back to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were sitting with your legs flooded under you, leaning on the back of the couch. You were looking at Zeke with almost sparkling eyes, making his heart flutter a bit. Eren was practically begging for your attention but you were only focused on Zeke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s said to represent the nine titans created by Ymir Fritz’s death.” He continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gave him an impressed hum. “Sounds like it has such a deep meaning to you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m eldian too,” Eren chimed in with a pout, his head still resting on your lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you are, buddy,” You said dryly before ignoring him and turning back to Zeke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell me more about the titANS-” You cut off with a yelp when Eren poked the side of your waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, I guess you’re still ticklish,” He snickered. Zeke made a curious face at your reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I'm not,” You said with a straight face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lies,” Eren extended his hand to poke you again but you immediately caught it. It was a lie. You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely </span>
  </em>
  <span>ticklish and Eren knew. You wrestled with Eren for a minute until another finger suddenly poked your waist causing your whole body to jolt. You whipped your head back to the bearded blonde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not you too,” you said menacingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke looked down at his hand. He didn’t even realise his hand had moved. They’d moved instinctively, fueled by his curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I was just testing if you were really ticklish,” He replied with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful, she knocked out 2 front teeth from a guy once because he tried to tickle her,” Eren warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On accident!” You added, defending yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke surrendered his hand up, the other covering his mouth. Eren laughed making you wrestle him into an arm lock. He vigorously tapped your thigh with his other hand to surrender and you released your grip. Eren crawled back to his seat with another pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Mikasa and Armin?” Eren asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They already left like 2 hours ago,” Zeke answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’s everyone in such a hurry to wake up early,” Eren said rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, probably because their lives are actually interesting,” You satirized him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? What happened to you then?” Eren retaliated</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meheheh,” you mockingly laugh at his riposte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren stuck his tongue out at you making you jump at him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you guys hungry?” Zeke asked in an attempt to break up your fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Both you and Eren said in unison, heads perking up like puppies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can kind of see the resemblance now,” Zeke whispered to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You excused yourself to go get ready for your brunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brothers were left to converse in the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you guys fucked?" Eren spoke up after a moment of silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke turned to him, wide-eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" Zeke asked, unsure of whether he heard the question right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, you guys were practically fucking on the couch before I came down here," Eren said and leaned back on to his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We weren’t and no, we haven't slept with each other yet," Zeke replied, adjusting his glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yet?" Eren chuckled. "So you are planning on it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke gave him a shrug. "Who knows. Why do you care so much? Are you gonna tell me I'm not good enough to sleep with your precious master?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't really care about that. I mean, she probably wants to sleep with you too but given your situation, she probably won't act on it," he said plainly. "Just a friendly warning, she can be very </span>
  <span>casual and playful but once she’s serious with you, you don’t wanna hurt her. For your sake and hers. I’ll end you with my bare hand if needed," Eren's emerald eyes peered straight into Zeke's soul as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm sure she'll beat you to it first though," Zeke sighed and got up. "She must be one hell of a person to turn you into her guard dog," he teased the brunette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm serious, Zeke. I’ve known her for so long, she’s like a sister to me. She’s not someone to be toyed with," Eren stood up so he’s face to face with the blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, what would you do if she hurts me?" Zeke asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's that got to do with me?" Eren replied. His expression contorting into a genuinely confused one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke was speechless. He expected the answer to be something along that line but he didn't think Eren would be so genuine with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Eren, I’m your actual bro- you know what? Nevermind,” Zeke rubbed his temples. The brothers went back to their rooms and started getting ready as well.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke was stripping to ready himself for a shower when he heard a knock at his door. Expecting it to be Eren asking for a new towel or something, Zeke decided to answer the door in only his black boxer shorts with a bunch of bananas on it. To his surprise, when he opened the door he was greeted with you. You were still in your oversized t-shirt with your towel draped over your shoulder. Your hair was slightly damp and your body was tensed up and slightly shivering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay?” Zeke asked, feeling alarmed by your state. As worried as he was, his attention still seems to be caught by your hard nipples poking through your shirt</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, um, turns out the hot water isn’t working and I splashed myself with what I can only assume was iced water,” you said with a small giggle from your shivering lips. Though it wasn’t winter, it was also definitely not the weather to be showering in ice-cold water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it does that sometimes,” Zeke laughs before moving to the side allowing room for you to move through. “Come in. You can use my shower for now,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I tried Eren but he didn’t answer his door so I had to bother you, sorry,” You entered into his room willingly, escaping from the cold hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Zeke closed the door, he realised the situation you’re in. You were barely dressed in your thin t-shirt and Zeke was only in his briefs. It seemed like you noticed as well since Zeke saw your eyes drag down his body, a faint blush appearing on your cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bananas, nice,” you nodded and pouted your lips in a joking approving manner. Zeke grabbed his pyjamas pants and tugged them on while chuckling and shaking his head at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can use the shower first. You must be freezing,” Zeke said, his eyes drawn down to your chest again.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Or we could shower together,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zeke kept his thought to himself, not wanting to make you uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or we could shower together,” you joked, leaning against the bathroom door frame. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did you just read his mind?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tempt me, little succubus,” Zeke said in a teasing deep voice, walking closer until he’s towering over your smaller frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pressed your hands up against his chest and softly pushed him away while letting out a small laugh. With your eyes still locked with his, you gave him one last smile and tucked into the bathroom. Zeke sits back on to his bed with a smirk on his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fun.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> why did i do that’ you thought to yourself as you looked in the mirror. You really did need to borrow his shower but you didn’t plan on flirting with him in the process. His room smelled exactly like him and it nearly made your knees buckle when you stepped in. He’s also playing along so it must be fine...right? You took off your t-shirt along with your panties and hopped in the shower. You let the warm stream wash over your silky skin. Your mind starts to wander as you rubbed his body wash over your body.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What would his hands feel like caressing your body? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stroking and brushing on your sensitive spots. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How would his beard tickle your skin when he’s kissing on your neck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, the things you’d let him do to you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>‘y/n… what is wrong with you. You need to touch some grass,’ You mentally scolded yourself. The whole time as you finished your business your mind drew to the bearded blonde sitting right outside of the door. Once you were done, you wrapped your towel around your body, hastily grabbed your belongings and headed out. Zeke was lying on his back with his legs spread open and draping off the bed. He was watching something on his phone so he hasn’t noticed you yet. From that angle, the mound on his groin that was the print of his bulge was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>much visible. Almost as if it was set on display for you. It took everything in your power to not drool over it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m done,” You announced to him. Zeke dropped his phone on his bed and sat up to look at you, the edge of his lips curving up into a smirk. You could feel his hot gaze brushing over your damp body from head to toe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was fast,” He grunted as he got up. “Guess it’s my turn then,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands traveled to undo the string on his pants and your eyes diligently followed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tempting me again, I see. Want me to put on a show?” Zeke teased. Your face almost burst into flame when you realised you were staring. You scurried to the door and thanked him again before leaving the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You went back into your room and laid on your bed trying to process the image you just saw. You shook your head trying to get the thought out of your head. Bouncing onto your feet, you walked to your wardrobe and picked out an outfit. You chose a red cropped tank top and a pair of black cargo pants. You also pick out a large black puffy jacket with some prints and a pair of your platform combat boots. After layering on some jewelry and putting on some makeup, you were ready. You headed down to wait for the two brothers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of scrolling through your phone, you heard footsteps approaching you. Looking up from your phone, you saw Eren who was in a grey crewneck sweatshirt layered over a white t-shirt and a pair of black jeans, his signature key-necklace hanging from his neck and his brown locks tucked into a low bun with a few pieces framing his face. Zeke was following right behind him, clad in a white t-shirt tucked into his black jeans with a black leather jacket matching his black combat boots. Silver chain draped around his neck and wrist, complimenting his piercing gray eyes. Rings scattered on his long fingers, and his silver frame glasses sit on top of his tall nose. You already knew you’re going to get so many dirty stares from other jealous passersby when you go out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” You asked once they’ve both reached the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke responded with a grunt, lifting up his hand with his car key in between his fingers. He gives you a small suggestive look that confused you a little but you brushed it off as him being flirty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of you left the house and you and Eren raced to get to the shotgun seat to which you won. You surrendered the seat to Eren anyway in pity of his long legs and tucked yourself in the backseat. On the drive, you talked about random things while listening to Eren’s playlist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once you’ve reached your destination, you exit the car and make your way to the restaurant. Your group especially stood out and gained a lot of attention from passersby. Not only were the three of you very attractive, your demeanors and outfits made you guys intimidating as well. You all ignored the obvious stares and proceeded into the restaurant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, welcome to Tybur Le Restaurant. A table for three?” A tall beautiful</span>
  <em>
    <span> beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span> woman with black hair tied back in a bun greeted you with a warm smile(I'm a Lara simp okay deal with it). You smiled back and gave her a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow me this way please,” She said and led you to a table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” you said, eyes trained on her graceful appearance</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The waiter will come take your orders in a bit,” she smiled and walked off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You scanned through the menu and decided on your favourite breakfast set. As you waited for the waiter, you engaged in a small conversation with Eren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So when do you start your program or whatever?” Eren asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still have about two weeks left for my break. Why?” you replied, dipping your head down to sip on your water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” He turned to the Zeke. You peeked up at the bearded blonde from your cup, awaiting his answer. Zeke’s eyes connected with yours and glanced down to your lips that were sucking on the straw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the same for me,” he finally replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Some of my friends and I are going on a trip to Paradis this thursday. It’ll be for a few days. You guys wanna come along?” Eren proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sounds fun,” you said sinking back into your seat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where will you be staying?” Zeke asked, intrigued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jean’s family has a summer house near the beach. It’s pretty big so we’ll stay there,” he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You and Zeke looked at each other for a few seconds, contemplating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will your friends be okay with it though?” You questioned. You’d hate to make them uncomfortable by tagging along uninvited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding? They literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>begged</span>
  </em>
  <span> me to get you guys to go,” Eren replied, showing you the contents of his group chat. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sasageyo</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Horse-face: did you ask y/n and Zeke yet  [10.28 am]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Angry homeless man: No. I’ll ask them later today  [10.49 am]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Totally-not-obsessed w/ eren: dude ask her before she make other plans  [10.49 am]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Horse-face: I’m not lending my summer house if y/n’s not going  [10.50am]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baldy: stfu jean. Yes u will  [10.50 am]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baldy: But yes, ask her  [10.50 am]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Potato girl: Ooo Tell her Jean has a huge bbq grill!  [10.50 am]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Potato girl: And Nic’s going so she’ll get to have delicious food if she goes!!!  [10.50 am]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Traitor #1: Relax, im sure she’ll go if she’s free  [10.51 am]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Erwin’s illegitimate son: Reiner’s right, just relax  [10.51 am]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hizuru princess: Yeah. But where will my gf and i stay if you don’t Jean. ig we’re not going then  [10.52 am]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Horse-face: omg mikasa im so sorry</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Horse-face: it was just an empty threat i promise</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Horse-face: please come with us  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Horse-face: hello?  [10.52 am]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Angry homeless man: im muting this gc [10.52 am]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckled at some of the exchanges in the text and agreed to tag along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you, Zeke?” You asked as you handed Eren’s phone back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke lets out a sigh and tapped his thighs, contemplating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t think of a reason not to so I guess I’m going,” He shrugged. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking excited </span>
  </em>
  <span>to go since you are but he needed to keep his cool. Eren tapped away at his phone for a few seconds before shoving it back into his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello there, welcome to Tybur Le Restaurant. My name’s Colt and I’ll be your waiter today. Are you guys ready to order,” A tall boy with short blonde hair greeted your table with a smile. Even though the greeting was to the whole table, his body language indicated that his full attention was on you. You gave him a polite smile with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have the King Fritz Breakfast set and the iced tea with cold foam please,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent choice,” The waiter said as he entered your order. “That’s one of our chef’s specialty,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m looking forward to enjoying it then,” you said with a smile, handing the menu back to him. He receives it back with another bright smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you guys?” The waiter turned to the other two and sighed, his voice noticeably losing its initial sweetness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have the war hammer feast with iced coffee,” Eren said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have the Helos’s breakfast and an iced americano,” Zeke followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it,” Colt said, entering the order. “I’ll be back with your drinks in a few minutes,” he directed that at you before leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, what was that?” Eren scoffed. Zeke chuckled, adjusting his glasses and you just shook your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"leave him alone," you said brushing off his stare</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never said I was going to do anything" Eren scoffed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes and focused on your water cup. You sat in silence while Zeke and Eren spoke about whatever. A few minutes rolled by and you heard a ding from the kitchen counter with what seemed like your drink orders. Colt rushed to the window to grab it but he was stopped by another waitress. They exchanged a few lines back and forth before Colt handed her the tray of drinks, pouting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You recognise the waitress as one of the people who've been staring at your table ever since you've walked in. She made a stop at the waiter bar and scribbled something down on a napkin and set it back on the tray. You grew curious at her actions. Once she finally reached your table, in the most sickeningly sweet voice imaginable, she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi, I'm here to serve your drinks," she sets down the cups with some comments for each cut except for yours. She was completely silent and didn't even look at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were irked by this but decided to brush it off. That is, until she bent down and grabbed Zeke's arm to whisper something in his ear. He seemed confused by her actions but didn't reject it. On queue, a surge of the ugly green emotion, jealousy, rushed through your veins. Who can blame you? Strawberry blonde with green eyes and a pretty face. Not to mention her huge tits. Anyone would find her attractive. She slid the napkin to Zeke and left, not forgetting to send him one last wink. Zeke's eyes followed her body before looking back down at his napkin and smirked. From across the table, you could make out that she wrote her number and name onto the napkin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out a scoff as the corner of your lips tugged upwards, your tongue grazing on your canine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh oh,” Eren sang out, nudging his foot at Zeke. “That’s her</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘I’m gonna eat you alive’</span>
  </em>
  <span> face,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bespectacled blonde raised his eyebrow at his brother’s words before shifting his eyes to you. Your expression was cold as ice, startling him a bit. Your eyes were bolted on the redhead like a predator marking her target. Zeke couldn’t help but think that you might be the possessive type. And you were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's pretty hot," Eren said, trying to add fuel to the flame. "You gonna call her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing what Eren's doing, you take a quiet deep breath, attempting to cleanse your body of the nasty emotion. You might not have been conventionally pretty, but you’ve always had a unique charm that’s caused many to do a double-take and linger their eyes on you. You’re both incredibly attractive and there was no need for you to feel inferior. Your body felt lighter once you decided to push away the jealousy you felt. There was no premise for it anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, maybe," Zeke replied slyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at you expecting to see you still irritated but instead you had a nonchalant look on your face as you scrolled through your phone. Unlike earlier, you seemed completely unbothered by it now. Almost as if you were more interested in your surprisingly good tea than whatever conversation they're having. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke let out a quiet huff, ignoring whatever the brunette was saying at the moment. He was too deep in his thoughts to pay attention. Why were you so unbothered now when you looked like you were ready to bite her head off a second ago. Why was </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> so bothered by the fact that you're unbothered? His eyes were locked on your plump lips lightly chewing on your straw. Occasionally your pink tongue would poke out to fish the straw back into your mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is yours good?" Eren asked, hanging his mouth open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm hm," you hummed and lifted the cup to Eren for him to take a sip. And he did. He took your straw into his mouth but not without sending Zeke a smug look making Zeke roll his eyes, looking elsewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, right?" You asked, taking the straw back into your mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! Try it," Eren suggested looking at the blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm! Yeah!" You agreed, taking a napkin to wipe off the straw for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'She didn't wipe it for Eren’ Zeke thought to himself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stretched out the drink to him and he held onto the cup over your hands. He held prolonged eye contact with you as his lips enveloped around the straw and started sucking. His throat bobbed deliciously a few times, making you swallow at the sight. He leaned back into his seat with a low agreeing hum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it <em>is</em> good,” He said, still not breaking eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked back down at your almost empty drink, flustered, and finished it off leaving ice clinking in the cup. Not long after, the blonde waiter appeared again, this time with your food. You moved your body out of the way and he set down your orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Could you also get me another glass of this please,” you asked the waiter, lifting the ice-filled cup slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! Another iced tea for the pretty lady, coming right up,” He took your empty cup and gave you a small bow to which you return with a smile and a small nod. Your mind may be playing tricks on you but you could've sworn Zeke was sending silent glares to the friendly worker. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ain't that peachy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You started your meals and Colt came back after a short while with your drink. You guys continued discussing the details of the trip as you fed your hunger. Once you’ve finished your meals, you all decided that it was time to leave. You politely signaled to Colt for the bill. You fished out your credit card to pay but Eren held your arm back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay. I got it.” Eren said. You let out an impressed ‘oh’ before putting your card back. Eren turned to Zeke and juts his face towards the bill. Zeke lets out an offended but not surprised expression and you tried to contain your laughter. Zeke defeatedly sighed and dug out his credit card while you pulled out some cash for the tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for visiting Tybur Le Restaurant, come again soon!" An enthusiastic voice and a wave from Colt sent you off with a smile. You waved back at him with a 'bye'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You guys wanna walk around for a bit first?" Eren suggested as you walked out of the restaurant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, I don't have anything else to do anyway," Zeke replied, shrugging his broad shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah me neither. I’d like to buy some new things for the trip as well. I gotta go to the restroom really quick though,” you agreed before walking off to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On your way out, you had trouble spotting the tall blonde and his even taller brunette brother. You walked slowly, looking around for them. You felt a light tap on your shoulder from behind. Expecting to see the brothers, you turned around but were met with an unfamiliar face— hot, but unfamiliar. He gave you a cute smile at your startled expression which made you even more confused. You weren’t really good at interacting with complete strangers. It doesn’t help that many of them avoid interacting with you because of your intimidating demeanor(and your rbf) so you don’t get much practice either. But a complete stranger who’s exactly your type approached you? Sounds like a recipe for chaos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi?” You broke the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you...are you here with anybody?” He asks, scratching the back of his neck; his ears slightly flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, um, I’m here with a couple of friends,” you replied, still unsure of why you were approached. “Do you need something from me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I won’t take too much of your time then,” he chuckled, dimples appearing on his cheeks. “I just thought you looked really cool and I was wondering if I can have your instagram and maybe even your number?” He handed his phone to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was definitely right up your alley. Though he’s not as fit as Zeke and aside from his adorable dimples, he’s definitely not as charming-- wait… why were you comparing him to Zeke? You mentally shook off that thought, chuckled back at him, and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, you can have both,” you typed in your instagram for him and after he followed you, your number.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really cute when you smile,” He added. “My friends were sure I was going to get downright rejected by you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laughed covering your face a bit with one hand, feeling shy from his compliment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I’d be silly to turn down those cute dimples,” You replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotta thank genetics then for allowing me to pull such a goddess,” He showed them off to you with another smile which made you laugh again. “So, what should I save your number as?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right! I’m y/n,” You forgot to introduce yourselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeno,” He said, extending his hand out to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You reached out yours with a tiny moment of hesitation. You weren’t exactly keen on physical contact with strangers but oh well, he’s hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, y/n,” He said, swallowing your hand with his. Your eyes suddenly darted to two tall figures staring at you from a distance behind Jeno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice meeting you too, Jeno. I have to go to my friends now though,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no problem. Let’s meet up and hang out sometime?” He lets go of your hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, just text me,” you gave him one last wave and jogged to the familiar faces.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke's pov</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You fled to the bathroom and zeke walked away from eren to answer his ringing phone. A few minutes later he walks back up to eren who was sitting on a bench a distance away from where you guys were</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was the postal service. A package's arriving soon so I'll have to be there to sign it,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, just go ahead. Y/n and I'll just get a cab back or something," Eren replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright— is that y/n?" Zeke pointed to you who just got approached. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh. That is her," Eren answered the rhetorical question, amused at the way Zeke's jaw clenched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke was ready to walk to you and chased the guy away but Eren stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relax, I don't think he's harassing her. She wouldn't even be looking at him if he was,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That doesn't make Zeke feel any more relaxed than he was before he heard that. Instead of feeling angry, he now feels annoyed— almost... threatened. The way you were laughing and smiling makes his feelings boil even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, her senses are very sensitive. If you stare at her, she'll feel it and know exactly where you're at," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke thought to himself for a few seconds. It would be interesting to try it out. So without saying anything else, Zeke intensely stares at you and follows his action. Not even ten seconds. Your eyes snapped to lock with Zeke's. Suddenly you seemingly excused yourself from the guy and ran over to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where'd you guys go," you asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah yeah, we disappeared. Old news. Who was that?" Eren changed the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No clue, he just came up to me and chatted for a little bit," you answered, trying to conceal your smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw, is he going to be my new dad," Eren said in a mocking childish tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll see, son," you cooed back sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, maybe this time it'll last for longer than 3 months," Eren said patting your head. Your head whipped to him and you started jabbing him on his sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You little— What did you say to me?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Eren, that's no way to talk to your mother," Zeke said with a smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You look at him through squinted eyes. Your mouth frowned into an exaggerated mocking expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow. You guys really are brothers," you said defeatedly, pinching the bridge of your nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn't you say you were leaving to go get a package or something," Eren said, turning to Zeke. "Ooh, maybe your new boyfriend can join us instead of him,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!" Both you and Zeke said simultaneously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned to look at Zeke, confused. Zeke seems to be surprised at his reply as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Her saying no makes sense. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Eren raised an eyebrow, pointing at Zeke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, I meant that I don't really have to go sign for the package," Zeke clears his throat. "So, you don't have to get him. I can stay,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laughed out loud, amused by his frazzled excuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right... Anyways, let's go then," Eren rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walked around the shopping complex, going in and out of different stores as your hands started to get fuller and fuller with bags. You and Eren, who has more or less the same amount of bags as you did, decided to sit at one of the benches to rest. Zeke was following right behind with only a couple of things in his hands. Although he has many clothes and belongings for himself, he's never understood why some people get obsessed with shopping. But that doesn't change the fact that you looked damn cute lugging around those shopping bags.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm beat," you sighed out as your eyes shut to reject the piercing sunray. "We've been walking for hours. Let's call it a day,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren nodded in agreement. "Can you guys take my stuff with you? Historia invited me to her place," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, of course," You replied. "Just don't forget to use protection. No one wants little Eren running around," you continued, patting his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, she doesn't even swing this way. Ymir will beat my ass if I go near her.” Eren rolled his eyes. “But her friend, Ria, will be there so... "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I’ll pray for their poor soul," you joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren set head bags down "yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm leaving now so you guys get home safe," he gives you a hug and nods to Zeke before walking off with a wave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You attempted to add Eren’s bags to your already full hands but Zeke stepped in and grabbed them first. You guys made your way to his car and went back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure bought a lot of things,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. It’s been a while since I’ve gone on vacation so I kinda got carried away,” You replied as you reached the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After changing into something more comfortable, you grabbed your laundry basket with the new clothes and last night’s pyjamas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Feels like something’s missing,’ You thought to yourself as you looked at the laundry load.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You brushed off the thought and headed down to the laundry room. You quickly dumped your clothes into the machine, headed back up, and knocked on Zeke's door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's up," Zeke asked, leaning on the door frame. He's now dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt, his wet hair slicked back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to ask if you were hungry. We can order something to eat," you said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure. I'm fine with anything," Zeke replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stood in silence for a few seconds, wondering if you should say anything else. Zeke leaned his face down until it was only a few inches away from yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y'know, I actually thought you were here for the gift you left me this morning," he said. His eyes scoured your whole body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What gift?" You asked back, slightly confused but it still piqued your interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke opened the door wider and signaled for you to go in to which you complied. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed something on top of it. When he turned around to show it to you, your face nearly burst into flame from embarrassment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>what was missing from your laundry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did you-" you tried to get the pair of black mesh panties from his hand but he lifted it over his head, out of your reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You left it in the bathroom this morning so I assumed it was a gift for me," He teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were jumping up and down, almost climbing him to grab your panties but to no avail. Your ears were burning as you pleaded for it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what they say, finders keepers," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hooked your heel behind his calf in an attempt to trip him but before you could finish the move, Zeke grabbed your arms and pinned you down to the bed, his body weighing you down from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That won't work on me, pretty girl," he chuckled in your ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm, I didn't think you were into stuff like this," you replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke just realized the position you were in. Your arm was confined behind your back by one of his hands while the other gently gripped on the back of your neck, your lower body trapped between his legs, and his pelvis conveniently pressed against your bottom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I—" Zeke released his grips on you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took that opportunity to flip the both of you over so that you were straddling on top of him. You snatched the black cloth back and grinned at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looks like it does work on you after all," You sang, making Zeke capture his lower lips in between his pearly teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a swift motion, Zeke pushed you down onto your back and grabbed both of your ankles in one hand. He pushed them towards you until your knees were pressed on your chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you a bratty one," his mouth tugged up into a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He delivers a spank on the base of your thigh. You gasped at his sudden action, legs growing weaker. His large calloused hand knead at the reddened skin making you whimper and shutter. Because of your position, your bottom was on full display for him. He landed another blow on the same spot. You whined at the impact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Such a dirty girl. This one is even prettier than the last one,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke looks at your </span>
  <em>
    <span>current</span>
  </em>
  <span> tiny black lace panties with red flower details. His eyes traced the outline of your cunt as he visibly gulps. He pulls your body closer to his. You could feel his hard-on pressing against your clothed nether. Your pussy throbbed as you tried to gauge his size through the fabrics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zeke," you breathe out as he nuzzles his face on your calves, his beard tickling your soft skin. Before either of you could do anything, Zeke's phone rang, receiving a frustrated sigh from him. You bounced up at the realization of what you were doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- I should go," you stuttered, feeling awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Zeke agreed, muting the ringer. You got off of the bed and made your way to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait," Zeke called out, making you stop on your track. "Come here for a second,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walked back to Zeke who was sitting on the edge of his bed. He pulled you closer so that his bent legs trapped you as his hands crept up your large shirt, grabbing on the hem of your panties. You grabbed his hands, startled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?" You asked, trying to make your voice as stable as you could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I can't have the other one, then I'll take this one." Zeke replied, his gray eyes looking up at you waiting for your permission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But these are my favorite pair," you fake pouted. "Plus, I've worn this one all day,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even better," the blonde grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A part of me tells me I should charge you for it but I'll give you a housemate promotion," you let go of his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke pulls your panties down to your knees and you hold on his shoulders for balance as you step out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pleasure doing business with you," he gave you another spank on the round of your butt as you left his room. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After taking the call, Zeke lay back down on his bed, his hand holding the pretty lace he won from you up in the air. He brings the fabric closer to his face, taking in your tantalizing scent. He could feel the spot dampened by your arousal rubbing on the tip of his nose, making his confined member throb again. He got up and made his way to the desktop next to his bed. He started looking through your OF account for something that'll help him relieve himself again. When he refreshed the page, he saw that you made a new post. A post that made him want to storm into your room and devour you. It was a mirror selfie of you. You were on your knees, tummy resting on the edge of the bed, back arched. Your back was turned to the mirror, giving him a view of your plump ass and thighs. Your thin oversized shirt just barely covers your slicked cunt. The base of your thigh was flushed from the spanking he gave you earlier. You knew exactly what you were doing. You had to have known. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'won't you come and give me some more spanking?' was your caption. Zeke didn't want to assume things but that was targeted at him right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly frees his cock from his sweats and spat onto his hand. His eyes slam shut as he buried his nose into the lacy fabric, his hand gliding along his shaft. Your scent was like an aphrodisiac to him. His hand starts to speed up, his imagination running wild.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He takes one last huff of you before placing the panties on the swollen flushed tip of his cock. His precum seeps through as he rubs his throbbing tip with it. He lets out a groan as he imagines you humping your clothed pussy on his cock. As hot as it was, it wasn't enough for him. He wanted to feel you so badly it was almost unbearable. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>**possible trigger below - cnc somnophilia - <em>extremely dubious consent but still consented i promise</em>**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled his sweatpants back up and left his room to go find you. He knocked on your door but there was no answer. The lights downstairs were off so you must’ve been in your room. His judgment clouded by lust, he decided to try your doorknob. It was unlocked. Your room was dark with the only source of light being from the big window.  You were fast asleep on your bed. Zeke stared at your frame, debating on what to do. He climbed on your bed and softly shook your body. You let out a soft groan. Your shirt rides up to your waist, exposing your bottom half shielded by a pair of plain black underwear. His hands snaked around your seemingly unsuspecting body before spreading your legs open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re being so helpless, I’ll have no choice but to play with you,” Zeke whispered in your ear. “M'kay,” you hummed, half-asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke’s fingers swiped up your covered pussy. You were drenched around your entrance and your body was squirming around so Zeke could only assume that you were having another naughty dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it about him again? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If so, what were you two doing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All these questions flooded his mind as he observed your sleeping frame. He was so close to having you earlier. Maybe he can still have you. After all, he'll be helping you out as well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand found your cunt again, this time pushing the fabric aside to slide his fingers in, spreading your juice around your folds. Zeke's mouth started salivating when he caught a glimpse of your glistening slit. Lifting you closer to the edge of the bed, Zeke knelt down in between your spread legs. He cautiously placed a kiss on your pubic bone before pulling the black cotton off.  He grabbed the back of your knees and pressed them against your chest, careful not to wake you up. Your body shutters at the cold air hitting your bare skin. Zeke's hot breath fanned on your smooth skin as admired your pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn, this is what you've been hiding from me?" Zeke whispered to your sleeping form, licking his thick lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see your tiny little pussy twitch and clench around nothing as more of your wetness pool out of your tight entrance, dripping down to your anus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What a pretty little pussy on a pretty little whore," he said with a low voice, his breath fanning on your sensitive folds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke swallowed thickly at the lovely sight. He dips his face down to your cunt, his hands still firmly pressing your legs back making sure you were fully accessible to him. His tongue makes an experimental lap up your pussy– from your entrance up to pussy. You let out a silent moan as your hips jerked. Zeke's cock throbbed repeatedly when he tasted your juice. He was painfully aroused. If he could, he'd ravage your pussy like it was his last meal on earth, God knows he wants to, but that risks waking you up. Zeke tried his best to control his overflowing lust for you. His head sinks down again. His lips enveloped around your clit, softly sucking on it, his tongue flicking and swirling around the sensitive nubs. Your eyebrows were knitted and your eyes were squeezed shut. A string of weak moans left your plump lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke uses one hand to pull down his pants, freeing his aching shaft. As he massages your dripping core, his hand starts stroking on his cock. Your hips started thrusting up to his face and your quivering legs spread further for him. You were close. Zeke's tongue repeatedly slipped between circling around your clit to prodding at your entrance, occasionally slipping the tip of his tongue inside. His hand sped up, determined to chase his release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zeke," you breathe out. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> dreaming about him. The way you sleep-talked his name nearly drove the blonde over the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets go of the twitching shaft in his fist and wraps his arms around your hip, his elbows pinning down your spread-open legs. He became rougher on you, uncaring to whether you'll wake up or not. He sucks and toyed with your little nub as his tongue ravages all of your pussy, leaving no spot untouched. Lifting your hips up a bit, Zeke's tongue entered your tight twitching hole, slurping up your arousal as if he's been parched for days. Your mouth was spewing out his name along with whimpers and moans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your drowsy eyes peeled open, unbeknownst to Zeke. You tried to comprehend your situation with your somnolent brain but it was useless. You were completely clouded by pleasure as your body tried to reach its high. Zeke's tongue slithered deeper into your cavern, massaging your sensitive spots. His rough beard scruffing against your tender skin; his long thick fingers pressing down on your pelvis. Your whole body became an erogenous zone. Everywhere he touched sent pleasure to your numb brain, groans and whines leaving your lips. Your hole began to clench around his tongue when he pressed against a certain spot, signaling your impending orgasm. Your breath hitched in your throat and your vision faded as he relentlessly abused that special spot. His nose swiped on your hard swollen clit, adding to the stimulations; driving you over the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knot in your stomach snapped as your orgasm violently hit you. Clear liquid flooded out of your skene gland, drenching Zeke's beard and dripping down his chin onto the bed. He sucked and lapped up as much of the content as possible. Your legs and hips shook uncontrollably. Zeke slipped his tongue out to hungrily swirl and lap on your clit, overstimulating you. You cried out his name as you tried to squirm out of his hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally pulled back to stare at your twitching hole and quaking legs. He held on to your legs and pressed them together. You were confused by his actions but also curious as to what he's doing. You felt a warm stiff shaft pressed up against you. The tip of the mysterious length was prodding at the intersection where your thighs were squeezed together. The contact disappeared but you were surprised to feel the tip now rubbing on your still drenched cunt. Zeke coated his cock with the wetness pooling between your legs. You could feel his precum oozing out and mixing with your arousal. Your legs jerked every time he grazed on your over-sensitive clit but you were determined to keep your facade. Your eyes remained shut but a few muffled whimpers and moans managed to escape your lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke brings his now wet cock back up and started thigh-fucking you. He let a groan as he jerked off with your soft firm thighs. Your calves were draped over Zeke's shoulder while his arms wrapped on your knees. You started to get wetter and Zeke noticed. Your arousal was dripping down your ass down to your damp bed sheet. His cock left your thighs and rubbed on your pussy instead. It's so wrong but it feels so good. His cock slipped back and forth, enveloped by your pussy lips and the base of your inner thigh. His pace picked up. The tip of his cock and the soft protruding veins rubbed your clit just right. You could feel yourself getting closer and closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You decided to peek one eye open to look at Zeke. He looked like he was in heaven. His eyes were fuck-drunk and glued to your pussy, his glasses almost falling off his face. His mouth was agape open, heavy breath and groans spewing out. His massive length slipping between your folds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'He'd tear me in half with that thing if he puts it in,' you thought as your eyes followed the glistening shaft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hip snapped forward even faster, providing more stimulations to himself and you. He threw his head back and let out a strained, almost animalistic growl through clenched </span>
  <span>teeth. Veins popped up on his flushed neck and arms as his rough hands gripped on your legs tighter. The visual and the growl snapped the burning coil in your stomach. You came with a loud audible moan, eyes squeezing shut. Your legs shook and jerked in his grip. The sensation of your pulsating pussy and your shaking legs sent Zeke over the edge right after you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit down on your soft calve and groaned into the skin. His thrusts became sloppy and strings of white cum ejected from the flushed tip of his cock, landing on your stomach. His cock twitched on your pussy, hips stuttering as more cum shot out. Once his orgasm was over he sat back and let out a content sigh.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Zeke muttered under his breath. His eyes dragged up to your face and you pretended to still be asleep. You were far too embarrassed to be facing him right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reality of what he’d done hit him. Zeke pulled off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He cautiously cleaned you up with some wet wipes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What is he supposed to do now? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wake you up and confess what he did? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let you sleep and pretend as if nothing had happened?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, what would you do if you found out? How would you react?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d hate to lose your friendship, or whatever the fuck was between you two. Listening to his lesser judgment, Zeke grabbed your panty and put it back on you. He stared at your </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘sleeping’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>frame for a few seconds before getting up and leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You waited for a few seconds to make sure he actually left. You peeked your eyes open to scan your dark room. What the fuck just happen? You were having another lewd dream about him but then you woke up to his face buried in your pussy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I should be mad…” you said to yourself. “But I’m not… how weird,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You decided to just sleep on it. Maybe it’ll help your mind sort things out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The next day was awfully awkward. Zeke was pretty much avoiding your every chance he got but here’s the thing… </span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU LIVE TOGETHER</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It didn’t seem like he was uncomfortable but more like he felt guilty. Regardless, it was starting to get on your nerves. It's been a whole day and he’s only exchanged three phrases with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Good morning,’ when you bumped into him in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Sorry,’ when you bumped into him while fetching your laundry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And a simple ‘oh,’ when he ran into you stretching in the backyard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘What the fuck is an ‘oh,’?!’ you thought to yourself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s only been a few hours but you were getting sick of him running away. Even if he’s not going to talk about last night, he could at least continue to treat like a person. Not as if you were just a ghost that he occasionally see in the corner of the room. You’d be lying if you said that you didn’t feel awkward at all but to act like that? No. While he watched television in the living room, you waited for him at the top of the stairs. As you were sitting there scrolling through your phone and answering text from Jeno, you heard Zeke turn off the tv. You could hear him walking up the stairs so you waited for him. In Zeke’s angle, you were completely concealed by the ramp thingy so he felt his heart drop to his ankle when he finally saw you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you sitting here?” Zeke asked, scratching the nape of his neck. You shrugged your shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you avoiding me?” you asked him back, getting back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” he replied with a cough, looking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” you squinted at him. “Look, if you don’t wanna tell me, that’s fine. But don’t treat me like I’m invisible,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could reply, you close in on the distance between you two and stood face to face with him, barely inches away. When he didn’t say anything you turned away and went back to your room, with a little evil plan brewing in your head.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey again. I wanna apologize one more time for the ridiculously long delay. I actually wrote a whole 2000 words lot sex scene but it didn't really fit the flow of the story ig. I'm thinking of saving it for another chapter or maybe posting it as a one-shot. Also,  I'm regretting making y/n 24 when im just a dumb 19 yo T^T. This time i won't promise when the next chapter will come out cuz i clearly can't keep it haha but I will say that it's definitely coming and hopefully you won't have to wait as long hahaha:) <br/>thanks for understanding &lt;3<br/>Also, sorry if Zeke seems a bit out of character at the end. It'll be better next Chapter I promise lolll :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>